¿Quién es el culpable?
by Marimar St Howlett
Summary: Ha ocurrido un asesinato en la mansión todos son culpables. En fin el titulo dice todo! Disfrutenlo!
1. El asesinato

**Este fic es diferente a los demás… consiste solo en tres cortos capítulos**

**Acaba de ocurrir un asesinato… la muerte del profesor Charles Xavier**

**Los culpables son:**

**Jean**

**Hank**

**Scott**

**Lorna**

**Alex**

**Bobby**

**Emma**

**Rogue**

**Kitty**

**Logan**

**Storm**

**Kurt**

**Gambit**

**Pyslocke**

**Recuerden que los personajes no son míos, son de Marvel**

**Enjoy!**

**¿Quién es el culpable?**

En un instituto de jóvenes dotados había una que otra persona en el instituto cuando escucharon un disparo. Las personas más cerca del lugar eran Jean y Logan que en ese momento se encontraban en el cuarto del segundo besándose.

-¿Qué fue eso?- se separo bruscamente de el al escucharlo Jean  
-No lo se... Sonó como un disparo

Ambos tenían una cara de terror en su rostro y salieron del cuarto. Logan tomo la mano de Jean y tuvo una sospecha de que fue en el cuarto de él profesor. Ambos entraron con cuidado y lo vieron tirado en el piso, cubierto de sangre.

-Profesor...-fue lo único que pudo decir Jean, Logan la abrazo.

Jean se separo, con lágrimas en los ojos se acerco al profesor y comprobó que ya no tenía pulso.

-Esta... Esta... Muerto...-le dijo Jean

A Logan no le dio tiempo ni de reaccionar porque empezaron a llegar todos. Entre la multitud salió una especie de detective.

-Quiero que bajen todos a la sala ahora- les ordeno

De mala gana todos empezaron a bajar. El detective se quedo solo con el cuerpo y empezó a inspeccionarlo. Lo único fuera de lugar que encontró fue un dije muy pequeño y lo coloco con cuidado en una bolsa.

-Llévenselo- les ordeno a sus hombres

Se llevaron el cuerpo para sacarle la bala y ver con que pistola lo habían matado. Bajo al living room donde todos se encontraban.

-Escúchenme bien, el profesor sabía que su muerte vendría así que antes de morir me pidió que averiguara quien fue así que todos son sospechosos y han desaparecido sus poderes. Todos tenían gestos extraños, unos se miedo, otros de tristeza, desconfianza.

-Empezare con ustedes Srita. Grey

Jean se sorprendió pero asintió con la cabeza y entraron a la oficina del profesor.

-Srita Grey ¿Podría decirnos que se encontraba haciendo a la hora del incidente?  
-Yo... Bueno... -se ruborizo y después entendió- ¿Piensa que yo lo mate?- le pregunto en un grito  
-Srita Grey usted junto con su novio eran quienes se encontraban ahí, además tiene sangre- le dijo al ver su mano  
-¡Claro que tengo sangre! ¡Le medí el pulso! Y si fuimos los primeros en llegar fue porque éramos los más cercanos.  
-No pienso volverle a preguntar-le dijo- ¿Qué se encontraba haciendo a la hora del incidente?  
-Estaba con Logan en su cuarto  
-¿Haciendo qué?  
-Besándonos

El detective tomaba nota del asunto y asintió con la cabeza.

-Tengo entendido que usted fue la primera alumna y el quinto integrante. ¿Es correcto?  
-Si... Eh estado con el profesor desde que desarrolle mis poderes  
-¿Cuál era su opinión sobre el profesor?

Jean se quedo pensando un segundo

-Mi opinión sobre el profesor es simple, es una de las personas más amables y consideras que eh conocido, no cualquier mutante convierte su casa en un instituto para ayudar a los mutantes...  
-Gracias Srita Grey ¿Podría llamar ahora a el Sr. Summers? Cyclops

Ella asintió con la cabeza y salió del lugar. Logan al verla lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla. Ella busco con su mirada a Scott.

-Que pases Scott- le dijo aun en brazos de su amado

Scott se dirigió a la oficina del profesor, entro y tomo asiento.

-Sr. Summers podría decirnos en donde se encontraba a la hora del incidente  
-Yo me encontraba en la sala del peligro entrenando ya que no tenía que dar clases en ese momento  
-¿Usted escucho el disparo?  
-Si pero no podía detener la sala así que fui cuando termino el entrenamiento  
-Tengo entendido que usted fue el primer estudiante del profesor  
-Si así es, el era mi tutor. Fue quien me ayudo cuando nadie me entendía en el orfanato- recordaba con dolor

-Sr. Summers una última pregunta ¿Cuál era su opinión sobre el profesor?

Scott se quedo pensando, no quería contestarle pero no le quedo de otra.

-El era como un padre para mí, estuvo conmigo ayudándome, jamás sería  
capaz de hacerle esto...  
-Pero ¿esta consiente que usted seria y bueno va a ser el director ahora?  
-¿Enserio cree que lo mataría para que darme de director? No quiero ser director...  
-Sr. Summers usted adora ser líder...  
-¿Y eso qué? ¿No sabe que un X-men no mata?- se calló por un segundo- Bueno excepto Logan... Pero que yo sepa ya no a matado...  
-Gracias Sr. Summers ¿Podría llamar a la Srita. Muroe?  
Scott salió del ligar y se dirigió a la sala donde le hizo señas a Storm de que ya era su turno, Storm se dirigió a la oficina del profesor donde sabia que le esperaba una serie de preguntas.  
-Srita. Munroe tome asiento por favor

Storm se encontraba llorando a mares, el detective le ofreció un pañuelo, ella se sonó y tomo otro para limpiarse las lagrimas, pero aun así le seguían corriendo.

-Srita. Munroe ¿Qué se encontraba haciendo a la hora del incidente?  
-Estaba en el vivero, regando las plantas, en el ático  
-¿En su cuarto?  
-Si  
-¿Escucho el disparo?  
-Si...-se quedo pensando que había visto algo pero se quedo callada  
-¿Usted llego después de la primera generación?  
-Si así es... Junto con Logan  
-¿Cuál era su opinión sobre el profesor?  
-El profesor fue para mí una gran ayuda... Supongo que para todos, no puedo creer que alguien haya sido capaz de matarlo...

El detective no quiso continuar, la vio muy deprimida

-Gracias Srita. Munroe podría llamar al Sr. McCoy

Storm salió de la oficina, vio a Hank que se acercaba a ella

-Te toca- le dijo y volvió a la sala

Hank entro a la oficina del detective y tomo asiento.

-Sr. McCoy ¿Qué se encontraba haciendo a la hora del incidente?

- Estaba en el laboratorio revisando unos papeles

-¿Escucho el disparo?

-Sí y baje corriendo pero ya estaba un bulto de personas

-Una última pregunta Sr. McCoy ¿Cuál era su opinión sobre el profesor?  
- El profesor era una gran persona

-Gracias Sr. McCoy ¿Podría llamar a la Srita. Pryde?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Los únicos sospechosos que han pasado son: Jean, Scott, Storm y Hank**

**¿Ya sabes quién es el culpable?**

**¿Tienes alguna idea?**

**Please deja tu review**

***maAriImaAr***


	2. Sospechosos

Hank no dijo nada más y salió pero cuando busco a Kitty no la vio a simple vista, vio a alguien en las escaleras llorando, se acerco y se dio cuenta de que era Kitty.

-Kitty- se acerco- ¿Estás bien?

-Si- intento quitarse las lágrimas con sus manos pero él se percato- ¿Qué sucede Hank?

-Te llaman

Kitty se levanto y entro a la oficina del profesor donde se encontraba el detective.

-Srita. Pryde ¿Qué se encontraba haciendo a la hora del incidente?

- Estaba en clase

-¿Escucho el disparo?

-Sí y bajamos todos salimos corriendo

-¿En qué clase se encontraba?

-En literatura con la Srita. Frost

-Una última pregunta Srita. Pryde ¿Cuál era su opinión sobre el profesor?  
-Hay el profesor era el corazón de este lugar- le dijo con tristeza la chica

-Gracias Srita. Pryde ¿Podría llamar al Sr. Wagner?

Kitty salió de la oficina y no tardo en encontrar a Kurt

-¡Kurt te llaman!- grito

Kurt la escucho y dejo de platicar con Rogue para entrar en la oficina

-Sr. Wagner ¿Qué se encontraba haciendo a la hora del incidente?

- Estaba en clase- le contesto lo mismo

-¿Escucho el disparo?

-Sí y bajamos todos salimos corriendo

-¿En qué clase se encontraba?

-En literatura con la Srita. Frost

-Una última pregunta Sr. Wagner ¿Cuál era su opinión sobre el profesor?  
-No lo sé… supongo que era pues por lo que todos estábamos aquí

-Gracias Sr. Wagner ¿Podría llamar a la Srita. Frost?

Kurt salió del lugar, Emma estaba con Scott dándole pequeños besos en el hombre según ella, para desesterarlo. El no quería interrumpirlos pero no le quedo de otra.

-Ejem…- los interrumpió- ¿Srita. Frost?

Emma al escucharlo se sorprendió ya que no lo había podido predecir por falta de sus telepatía, se separo de Scott y volteo a ver al proveniente de esa voz molesta.

-¿Si Kurt?

-Srita. Frost le llaman…

-Gracias

Emma se despido de Scott con un beso mu apasionado.

-No tardo querido- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y se dirigió a la oficina.

Emma entro a la oficina y tomo asiento cruzando las piernas.

-Srita. Frost ¿Qué se encontraba haciendo a la hora del incidente?

- Dando clase

-¿Escucho el disparo?

-Sí y bajamos todos salimos corriendo

-¿De qué se encontraba dando clase?

-De literatura

-Una última pregunta Srita. Frost ¿Cuál era su opinión sobre el profesor?

-El profesor era para mi la persona que dio la luz que tanto necesitaba- le dijo recordando

-Gracias Srita. Frost ¿Podría llamar al Sr. Drake?

Emma salió y vio a Bobby en las escaleras consolando a Kitty

-Bobby te toca- fue lo único que le dijo y volvió con Scott

Bobby le dio un beso en la frente a Kitty y entro a la oficina

-Sr. Drake ¿Qué se encontraba haciendo a la hora del incidente?

- Estaba en clase

-¿Escucho el disparo?

-Sí, todos bajamos corriendo… fue raro…

-¿En qué clase se encontraba?

-En literatura con la Srita. Frost

-Una última pregunta Sr. Drake ¿Cuál era su opinión sobre el profesor?

-Me ayudo mucho, ya que mis padres no aceptaban que fuera mutante

-Gracias Sr. Drake ¿Podría llamar a la Srita. Marie?

-¿A Rogue?

-Si por favor

Bobby salió del lugar, busco a Rogue estaba con Remy, ambos estaban sentados en un sillón un poco apartados de todos.

-Rogue- la llamo- Te llaman

Rogue se despidió de Remy y entro a la oficina

-Srita. Marie ¿Qué se encontraba haciendo a la hora del incidente?

- Estaba en clase

-¿Escucho el disparo?

-Sí

-¿En qué clase se encontraba?

-En literatura- intentaba ser lo más cortante posible

-Una última pregunta Srita. Marie ¿Cuál era su opinión sobre el profesor?  
-Una gran persona

-Gracias Srita. Marie ¿Podría llamar al Sr. LeBeau?

Rogue asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió con Remy

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Te toca

Remy se levanto y entro a la oficina

-Sr. LeBeau ¿Qué se encontraba haciendo a la hora del incidente?

- Estaba en clase- le mintió

-Sr. LeBeau tengo fuentes de que no fue a clases el día de hoy

-¿Y si no fui a usted que le importa?

-Sr. LeBeau ¿Qué se encontraba haciendo?

-No le pienso decir, se que yo no fui y punto

-No pienso volver a preguntar, o me dice o se encontraba en mis primeros sospechosos inmediatamente

-Estaba jugando Poker

-¿Escucho el disparo?

-Sí

-Una última pregunta Sr. LeBeau ¿Cuál era su opinión sobre el profesor?  
-Era buena onda

-Gracias Sr. LeBeau ¿Podría llamar a la Srita. Braddock?

Remy molesto salió y cuando se dirigía a la sala pero alguien abrió la puerta de un cuarto y lo jalo del brazo metiéndolo y cerrando la puerta tras él. Sin siquiera dejarlo ver quien era lo beso. Remy la distinguió y se separo de ella.

-Pyslocke detente- le dijo- Además te llaman

Se molesto y salió del lugar. Pyslocke entro en la oficina y tomo asiento.

-Srita. Braddock ¿Qué se encontraba haciendo a la hora del incidente?

- Estaba en clase- también le mintió

-Srita. Braddock tengo fuentes de que no fue a clases el día de hoy

-Bien… no fui a clases

-Srita. Braddock ¿Qué se encontraba haciendo?

-Estaba jugando Poker con Remy…

-¿Escucho el disparo?

-Sí

-Una última pregunta Srita. Braddock ¿Cuál era su opinión sobre el profesor?  
-El profe era súper chic

-Gracias Srita. Braddock ¿Podría llamar al Sr. Summers? Kaos

Pyslocke salió de la oficina en vez de busca a Alex con la mirada busco a Remy y no soporto verlo con Rogue. Scott vio salir a Pyslocke de la oficina y que subía a su recamara, pero no había hablado a nadie, se separo de Emma y la llamo.

-¡Pyslocke!- grito para que la chica lo escuchara y funciono.

-¿Qué pasa Scott?- le pregunto

-¿Qué sucedió Pyslocke?

-Nada… dile a Alex que le toca- fue lo uno que dijo y subió corriendo

Scott se acerco a su hermano y le indico que le tocaba. Alex entro en la oficina.

-Sr. Summers ¿Qué se encontraba haciendo a la hora del incidente?

- Estaba en la sala con Lorna, viendo la televisión

-¿Escucho el disparo?

-Sí y subimos cuando vimos que todos se dirigían a un lugar

-Una última pregunta Sr. Summers ¿Cuál era su opinión sobre el profesor?  
-No sé que hubiera sucedido si el profesor no hubiera estado…

-Gracias Sr. Summers ¿Podría llamar a la Srita. Dane?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Los únicos sospechosos que han pasado son: Jean, Scott, Storm, Hank, Kitty, Kurt, Emma, Bobby, Rogue, Remy, Pyslocke, Alex**

**Solo faltan pasar: Lorna y Logan**

**¿Ya sabes quién es el culpable?**

**¿Siguen con la misma idea o cambiaron de opinión?**

**Siguente capitulo sera el último**

**Veremos al culpable en el siguiente**

**Please deja tu review**

***maAriImaAr***


	3. El o La culpable

Alex salió de la oficina, se encontró a Lorna recargada en el marco de la puerta principal, se acerco a ella.

-Te toca Lorna

Ella volteo y asintió con la cabeza, entro a la oficina, tomo asiento cruzando las piernas y los brazos.

-Srita. Dane ¿Qué se encontraba haciendo a la hora del incidente?

- Estaba viendo la televisión

-¿Escucho el disparo?

-Sí

-Una última pregunta Srita. Dane ¿Cuál era su opinión sobre el profesor?  
-Una gran persona

-Gracias Srita. Braddock ¿Podría llamar al Sr. Howlett?

Lorna salió, busco a Logan con la mirada pero lo vio, se acerco a Rogue y Remy que están en la sala.

-Hey ¿Han visto a Logan?- les pregunto y señalaron el jardín.

Ella salió al jardín, lo vio con la pelirroja sentados en un columpio.

-¡Logan!- grito el supuso a que se refería y se despidió de Jean con un dulce beso

Logan entro a la oficina, tenía un mal presentimiento pero no dijo nada.

-Sr. Howlett ¿Qué se encontraba haciendo a la hora del incidente?

- Estaba en mi recamara

-¿Escucho el disparo?

-Sí, Jean y yo fuimos los primeros en entrar al cuarto

-Una última pregunta Sr. Howlett ¿Cuál era su opinión sobre el profesor?  
-Chuck era él único que quería era que los mutantes pudieran vivir en paz, no se merecía morir

-Gracias Sr. Howlett en unos minutos estaré con ustedes

Logan salió y se dirigió con Jean. El detective se dirigió hacia donde estaba el cuerpo. Había dos ayudantes con él.

-¿Y quién crees que fue?- le pregunto uno

-Mi principal sospecho es LeBeau pero no estoy seguro… le siguen Grey y Howlett

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-LeBeau por sus declaraciones y en especifico Grey… encontré esto… - saca una bolsa que tenía guardada y le enseña un dije.

-Es de Jean- le dijo uno

-Exacto

Empezaron a inspeccionar el cuerpo. Dieron de inmediato con el culpable, tenía marcado en su cuerpo de tres garras enterradas.

-Señores ya sabemos quien fue- les dijo

-Pero ¿Y el dije?

-Supongo que se le cayó cuando fueron a verlo, chicos detengan a Wolverine

Los dos fueron directo con Wolverine y le dispararon dos dardos haciendo que cayera inconsciente. Jean se acerco a él.

-¿Qué les pasa?- les grito Jean desesperada

-Srita Grey muévase…

-¡No!- les grito

-Srita Grey… está cubriendo un asesinato si no se mueve creeremos que usted es su cómplice

Jean sintió que le hubieran dado una fuerte descarga eléctrica y se separo de él.

-No… no… el no pudo haber sido- les decía- estaba conmigo

-Creo que fue una farsa Srita. Grey

Jean empezó a llorar sabia que Logan era inocente

-¡El no fue!- les grito

-Srita. Grey hay demasiados mutantes en esta mansión… niños en particular, están en peligro… se detecto que en el cuerpo del profesor había la marca de tres garras.

Jean lloraba a mares y los demás la apartaron para que se pudieran llevar a Logan, lo dejaron en una especie de cárcel.

-Scott… el no fue… Yo lo sé…

Scott no le dijo nada. Estaba desorientado.

-¡El no fue!- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas- Además dijeron que fue un disparo

-No fue un disparo lo que lo mato- le dijo el detective- Creemos que solo disparo para disimular

-¡El no fue!- repetía- estaba conmigo

-Pues al parecer no… o incluso lo había matado antes de estar con usted… y tiene un cómplice

-Eso no es cierto

-Jean lo del disparo creí que había ilusionado pero algo de la nada destruyo una maceta al mismo tiempo que fue el disparo

-¡No! El estaba conmigo…

-Srita. Grey no discuta más hay pruebas de que fue el

Emma se acerco, le importaba poco quienes fueran solo quería una cosa.

-¿Y cuando nos van a devolver los poderes?

El detective dejo una caja en una mesa y le entrego una llave a Scott que aun se encontraba sosteniendo a Jean con Remy.

-Esta caja les devolverá sus poderes, solo que la podrán abrir a primera hora de la mañana…

-¿Hasta mañana?- le pregunto molesta Emma

-Si… regresaremos por Wolverine mañana- volteo a ver a Jean- Si alguien lo llega a liberar quedara arrestado junto con él

Fue lo último que dijo y salió seguido de los hombres que lo ayudaban. Jean logro zafarse de Scott y Remy, fue hacia donde estaba Logan, se quedo viéndolo, aun estaba sedado.

-Se que tu no fuiste… Estabas conmigo…

Repetía una y otra vez, no quería aceptarlo, se dejo caer quedando sentada en el piso quedándose dormida. Despertó de sobresalto cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, subió la vista y se encontró con su mejor amiga.

-Jean no deberías estar aquí, ve a descansar ya es tarde- la invito su mejor amiga extendiéndole la mano, Jean la acepto y se dirigió a su cuarto

Scott estaba en su recamara contemplando la caja cuando Emma se acerco a él.

-Amor ¿Piensas devolvernos nuestros poderes, cierto?- le pregunto y con cuidado le quito sus visores.

Ambos se quedaron observando los ojos de Scott.

-Tus ojos- le dijo Emma- Son hermosos- le dijo y le dio un dulce beso

Al día siguiente un Scott Summers se levanto y se coloco sus visores pero después recordó que no tenia poderes, aun con los visores puestos fue hacia donde estaba la caja y la intento abrir pero no puedo, no soportaba traer esos visores y los aventó.

Jean Grey se había levantando muy temprano y estaba con Logan, este ya había despertado e intentaba convencerla de que no había sido él. Ella le creyó, algo en su interior le decía que el estaba diciendo la verdad, que él era el verdadero Logan el que había estado con él, pero no encontró una forma de abrirla hasta que de la nada Logan saco sus garras y rompió la porto, las guardo y abrazo a Jean. Ella se dio cuenta de que le sangraban los nudillos, a él no le importo estuvieron juntos hasta que una alarma sonó, el detective llegó enseguida y se llevo a Logan y a Jean a una oficina.

-Tenemos que saber la verdad Scott- le dijo Storm- Devuélvenos nuestros poderes

Scott entendió de que tenía razón pero cuando iba por la caja, traían a una Jean y aun Logan esposados, Logan tenía una cara de furia en su rostro y saco sus garrar cortando las esposas y le enterró las garras al detective.

-¡Logan!- gritó su nombre muy asustada

-Eres una maldita…- fue uno único que dijo y guardo sus garras, sintió como poco a poco se empezaban a curar sus heridas, Scott había abierto la caja. El detective poco a poco se empezó a transformar en Mystique

Al instante todos entendieron, Mystique había sido la asesina, no había duda. Logan furioso sabía que Mystique se iba a regenerar así que la llevo a una guarida donde controlaban a los mutantes. Cuando regreso se extraño de ver a todos en la sala.

-¿Qué sucede?-les pregunto extrañado

-No podemos seguir con esto- le dijo Storm

-¿Seguir con qué?

-Con el Instituto, sin el profesor no es lo mismo…-le dijo estaba Jean

-Con más razón tenemos que continuar- le dijo Logan sentándose alado de ella- Tenemos que seguir con lo que él comenzó

Eso fue lo intentaron hacer después de aquella muerte tan lamentable, tratar de seguir su ejemplo, sabían que iba a ser difícil pero ¿Cuándo un X-men se va por el camino fácil?

_**FIN**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿Esperaban que ella fuera la culpable?**

**¿Quien les hubiera gustado que fuera el culpable?**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Please dejen reviews**

***maAriImaAr***


End file.
